1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stable low calorie edible syrup with reduced sugar solids content.
2. Background of the Invention
For a long time attempts have been made to obtain a table syrup having a low caloric content and a reduced sugar solids content and which is comparable to conventional, high sugar solids syrups in taste, mouthfeel, pourability, viscosity, and stability. However, problems have arisen in producing low calorie table syrups, particularly in producing low calorie table syrup with a sugar solids content of less than 10% by weight.
Attempts to produce table syrup with a reduced sugar content are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,521 by Bennett which discloses an aqueous table syrup with reduced sugar content consisting essentially of water, sugar, alginate, cellulose gum and maltodextrin. However, the minimum sugar content in the syrup is at least 15% by weight, and more preferably at least 30% by weight.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,205 by Turrisi discloses a reduced calorie table syrup containing a mixture of alginate and clarified xanthan gum which exhibits special thickening and organoleptic properties. However, the minimum sugar solid content in the syrup is at least 10% by weight, and more preferably at about 40% by weight.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,399 by Keyser discloses a low calorie table syrup product consisting essentially of water, sugar, cellulose gum, salt, flavoring agents, anti-mycotic agent and sodium hexametaphosphate. However, the sugar solids content in the syrup is preferably in the range of about 40% by weight.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,262 by Carlson discloses a process which employs a diatomaceous earth filter aid to partially clarify a concentrated pasteurized semirefined sucrose syrup containing naturally occurring colloidal substances, and combining this filtered syrup with a softened water containing carboxymethyl cellulose (CMC) in amounts to reduce the Brix and increase the viscosity of the filtered syrup. However, the sugar solids content in the syrup is about 58% by weight.
Carboxymethyl cellulose gum has been used in table syrup products as a thickener which contributes to mouthfeel and viscosity. However, in low calorie table syrup products, especially in syrup products containing less than 10% sugar solids, carboxymethylcellulose gum hydolyzes very quickly, resulting in a thin, watery product having poor stability and mouthfeel. It also has been found that xanthan gum is very stable in low solids syrups, but this gum causes an undesirable gelatinous texture and unacceptable mouthfeel for table syrup products.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an aqueous table syrup of reduced sugar solids content and reduced caloric content which is comparable in quality and stability to conventional table syrups of higher sugar solids and caloric content.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a stable table syrup having reduced sugar solids, and having good organoleptic and pouring properties. It is still a further object of the invention to provide a stable table syrup having less than 10% sugar solids content and having a content of carboxymethylcellulose sufficient to impart a desired viscosity to the table syrup.